


[VID] Deal with the Devil

by caramarie



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: 1-2 min, 24: season 2, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Working with Nina is like playing with fire.
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Deal with the Devil

[Download mp4, 17.0 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/dealwiththedevil-genusshrike.mp4)

Music: The Arrival, by Mike Shinoda and Joseph Trapanese (from The Raid soundtrack)


End file.
